


Friday Night In

by slutbumwalla



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Little Biting, Oral Sex, Sebastian Stan Feels, Sex, Smut, sneaky reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutbumwalla/pseuds/slutbumwalla
Summary: It's been a long day of press and you just want to spend the night in. Alone. What happens when friend & co-worker Sebastian is sent to crash it?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and you hoped, as you slipped into your hotel room, that you could sneak an hour or so of sleep before your party found you and dragged you back out again. You toed your shoes off, put your phone on vibrate and kept all the lights out as you slipped under the covers to doze off.

Unfortunately, it seemed like it wasn’t meant to be. You were just on the edge of sleep when you heard the door click and your roommates tromp in, flicking lights on and gabbing.

“There you are!” one of your friends shouts as she jumps onto your bed, almost on top of you.

“Ugggh…” you moan, burying your head deeper into the pillow.

“C’mon, get up!! The guys are going to be here in 20 minutes and then we’re all going down to dinner.”

You moan again, a slight tone of “nuh-uh” in your voice as you pull the covers over you more tightly, trying to burrow out of sight.

It had been a full day of press, you and the crew had been working behind the scenes to make sure everything went smoothly, and you were exhausted. The other girls you worked with had gone out after all the interviews had wrapped and now came back with bags full of swag, buzzed on complimentary cocktails and eager to celebrate a well-deserved Friday night out. You, on the other hand, just wanted to curl up in some sweats and watch TV. You knew the odds of anyone letting that happen were slim to none, so you were prepared to negotiate for just a tiny little nap. At least that’s what you were going to let them think…

“Dude, I need some sleep.” You said insistently as you heard the rest of the girls swish around the room, changing clothes and touching up their makeup, occasionally pausing to prod you and try and get you out of bed. Around the fifth time someone smacked your ass you rolled over and sat up, leg curled under you and frown on your face.

“Come ON, lazybones, there will be plenty of time to sleep later. We’ve got the studio dinner to go to, at least, and then there are all the parties…”

She did not realize that none of this sounded appealing to you tonight.

“Babe, I’ve been dead on my feet for the past four hours. I need at least a little bit of peace and quiet to nap in before I’m ready for any of that, and I was only in here for about ten minutes before you guys came in.”

Your friend comes and flops on the bed next to you, examining your face with a mock-serious expression. You raise your eyebrows at her, waiting for the verdict.

“Fine.” She pronounces, and hops up again. “But you’d better promise to meet us down there, because I’m going to make a big deal about holding an open seat for you so everyone will notice if you’re not there.”

You groan internally. She knows you too well.

There’s a knock at the door and one of the girls goes to open it as you burrito your way back into the covers and bury your head in the pillows. You hear male voices and you scrunch your shoulders tighter as you try not to listen for one voice in particular. There was a 50/50 chance he’d be among the guys to come down to your room to pick all the girls up personally, since Sebastian was an actor with his own suite on a much higher floor and you were four staffers crammed into a shared double queen room next to the ice machine.

There’s a cacophony of noise as greetings are exchanged the girls rush to put the final touches on their outfits, and then there’s the clinking of glasses as the guys raid their swag bags for any free booze the girls got, and all in all it’s such a mess of bags, luggage, clothes and people that it takes a few minutes for anyone to notice that you don’t seem to be present.

Then it happens. You hear Sebastian himself ask where you are.

“She’s sleeping.” Your friend says, not even bothering to give you a decent cover.

“What?” you can practically hear Seb’s head snap around, and you know his eyes have found the indistinct lump you’ve tried to make of yourself.

“Ohhh, c’mon, there’s no way she’s sleeping through this!”

Shit. Mackie.

You feel a weight at the bottom of the bed and know someone is crawling toward you. You tense up, waiting, and nearly jump when you feel a large hand push at you, bouncing you up and down on the mattress.

“Wake up, girl!” Anthony shouts. You hear everyone else laughing, so you huff out an irritated sound even though you’re grinning into your pillow.

“Hey, what part of you am I touching? Is it ticklish?” with that he squeezes your side through the covers and you shoot up with a short shriek, pushing him off you and huffing as you fall back into the pillows, watching as the room laughs at you once again. Anthony’s got a shit-eating grin at the foot of the bed that you can’t help but return, even as you’re shaking your head in chagrin.

“Ok, I don’t know where you guys get your energy from, but I need at least a nap before I do anything else.” You say, and the argument about whether everyone is going to let you nap starts up again.

This, you think, is what exhausts you about group dynamics. No one is allowed to do their own thing.

Ultimately your friend steps in and mentions she’d reached an agreement with you prior to the men arriving, and after much ribbing in which they made it clear they didn’t believe you, everyone filed out of the room before they were all late to the dinner downstairs.

You waited ten minutes, long enough to be sure they’d all left, before jumping up and commencing with what you’d REALLY planned for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs, Sebastian is fidgeting at the table. It’s been a little over an hour since they left you, and though your friend stuck to her word and made a big deal about saving an open seat for you, no one seemed concerned with following up on getting you down there. In fact, they all seemed to have forgotten about you. Save for him, but he was afraid to bring it up himself. Afraid everyone would see through why he cared where you were.

Not that he was lacking in the confidence department. Not these days, anyway. Under normal circumstances he could tell straight off if a girl liked him and he’d proceed accordingly. You, however, were harder to read. You seemed to like him well enough, you had no problem telling him a dirty joke and flashing him a dazzling smile as he reeled in shock at the words that could come out of your mouth. You didn’t flinch from him, physically, you gave him full body hugs when the occasion called for it and wrinkled your nose in amusement every time he’d playfully tousle your hair, trying to test the waters. With all that, there was still something reserved about you.

He had also, he thought with a grimace, seen you turn men down before and it was brutal. There was one conversation he’d been lurking around listening to, you were having an animated discussion with some guy who owned a restaurant who kept hinting that the two of you should leave together. He’d said something that apparently crossed the line, Sebastian had missed exactly what it was, but he heard you firmly put the guy in his place, telling him you were enjoying the conversation on an intellectual level but if he was going to keep trying to steer it towards sex you’d have to leave. Alone.

Sebastian had been simultaneously proud of you and frightened for his own prospects.

“Hey man, you ok?” Anthony catches Sebastian’s expression and leans in, “You look like you’re having heartburn.”

Tell me about it, Sebastian thinks.

“Hey, Seb…” says one of the girls, leaning across the empty seat you were meant to occupy, “If you’re not feeling good go upstairs and check on our girl. It’s about time she got her ass down here! Plus she always has heartburn meds, if you need some.” With that she thrusts a key into Seb's hand and Anthony clapped him on the back, turning to resume his conversation with the person sitting on the other side of him.

Well this could not have worked out better, Seb thinks as he approaches the elevator and makes his way to your room. He’ll score some alone time with you and it’ll be at someone else's direction. He grins to himself as he imagines having to poke and prod you to wake you up. He thinks back to Mackie boldly, blindly placing his hand on you to shake you under the covers. If you fight him, he thinks, maybe he’ll have to run his hands over some more sensitive curves to get your attention…

The elevator dings and Sebastian is pulled out of his reverie as he makes his way to your room. He knocks softly at your door once and waits. Hearing no response, he knocks again, this time pressing his ear to the door.

No, he thinks. He can’t be hearing what he’s hearing. Pressing his ear tighter to the door, he makes out a faint sound.

Sliding the key card in the door, he opens it as slowly as he can, holding it so it shuts quietly behind him. He makes his way down the short hall towards the beds as quietly as he can, grinning broadly at your shocked face as he catches you in the act.

“Busted.” He says.


	3. Chapter 3

You freeze, taking in the looming sight of Sebastian standing in the hallway, grinning at you, wildly pleased with himself.

“I can explain…” you say weakly.

“Go on.” His hands are in his pockets and he’s rocking up and down on the balls of his feet now, still grinning.

“I, uh…I really like this show.”

You’re sprawled out towards the foot of the bed in your pajamas, surrounded by snack wrappers, with a cooking show on the television. There’s half a drink on the nightstand, your hair is up in a bun and all of your makeup is off. It’s clear you had no intention of going anywhere.

Sebastian tsks, “Somebody’s gonna be in trouuuuuuuble…”

“Psssh, shut it. I deserve this.” You say, smiling and snapping off a bit of cracker.

Seb jumps on the bed next to you and you squeak in protest, rounding an arm around your contraband to prevent any of it from falling off the bed.

“What have you got here…” Seb says, reaching long fingers towards your elbow to snag a packet of chocolate cookies.

“Hey…” you protest, but he holds it up high.

“Price of my silence.” He grins.

You roll your eyes and return your attention to the TV, where the cooking show has resumed.

“So what are we watching here?” Seb asks, mouth full of cookie.

You explain the show so far and before you know it you’re both lying towards the foot of the bed, pile of snacks between you, commenting on which cook seems likely to win. Seb even rigs up a mini table at the foot of the bed so you can both have your drinks within reach while you watch, which was handy because every time you’d wanted to take a drink you had to rise up and scoot back towards the nightstand at the head of the bed, risking flashing him since you weren’t wearing a bra and your sleep shirt was way oversized.

“That was rigged.” Seb says as the credits roll.

“Oh, so many of them are.” You say, picking though the remains of your snack pile.

“Anything else on that’s good? I haven’t just sat and watched TV in so long.” Sebastian takes a swig of his drink, hissing as the vodka burns down.

You flip through the channels. “Oooh! Dateline! Murder shows!” you scroll through information and read the episode description to him and he’s into it.

“We’re gonna need more ice…” you say, carefully rolling out of bed and digging through your bag, zipping a hoodie around you to wear out into the hall with your sleep shorts.

His phone buzzes and he checks it. “Oh shit.”

You look up, concerned. “What?”

He levels his best dramatic look at you and intones, “They’re coming.”

It’s funny but the words shoot genuine panic into you, “Oh shit!!”

You both leap up and begin to frantically hide the evidence, throwing snack wrappers in the trash and dismantling your makeshift drinks table, giggling madly the entire time.

“Well I’m not getting shit for this, so the way I see it you’ve got one of two choices.” Seb is standing in the corner, hands on his hips as he surveys the room for any other tell-tale signs of your mutual laziness. “You can stay here and face the music alone, but I’m going upstairs to watch murder shows in peace.”

You pause and quirk your head at him, waiting.

“You wanna come with me?” There’s something endearingly soft about his eyes as he waits for you to answer.

“To watch Dateline?” you ask, unsure.

“Yeah. No one else has got a key to my room, you’ll be safe from repercussion. But you gotta move fast, I’m leaving in 30 seconds. There’s no way I’m facing the wrath of Mackie after he’s been drinkin’.”

Your eyes widen as you recognize the truth in his statement and you bolt to your luggage for a pair of jeans and some shoes, tucking your phone in your back pocket and grabbing your room key as you both slam out of the room and down the hall.

You’re standing in front of the elevators when a thought occurs to you. “Sebastian…” you whisper even though no one else is around, “What if they’re in the elevator when it opens?”

The elevator dings. Without a word, he grabs your elbow and swings you around the corner in the opposite direction of your room.

Sure enough you both hear your friends pile out. You can’t tell if it’s all of them, but you can definitely hear Mackie.

“They better be fuckin’, I tell you that right now.”

You clap your hand over your mouth to repress the bubble of laughter that rises up as Sebastian gently slams his forehead against the wall. As you listen to the group retreat you can’t hold it anymore and the laughter squeaks out of you before you gasp, trying to regain your breath.

“C’mon…” Sebastian’s grinning and shaking his head as he grabs your elbow and presses the elevator button again, anxiously looking down the hall. It dings again and this time opens to an empty car. Sebastian presses his floor number as you tug at his arm.

“Sebastian, they’re going to think we’re having sex!” you laugh again, a tinkling sound that’s more full of amusement than concern.

What you don’t know is that Sebastian is having a bit of a rough time getting the image of you two fucking out of his mind right then. The second the words were out of Mackie’s mouth he saw it, vividly, imagined for a moment that the group all trudged into that hotel room to find you splayed out under him, naked as his lost himself balls deep inside of you.

The elevator dinged at his floor. Sebastian once again found himself shaking inappropriate images of you out of his head. He gave your shoulders a squeeze as you both moved towards his room.

You follow Sebastian down the hall to his room, quiet now. He’d not responded when you’d laughed about people thinking you two were having sex, and you wondered what was going through his mind. What if that was something he hadn’t thought about and now he was regretting inviting you up? He was kind of famous, did he need to, like…protect himself from rumors about taking women up to his room?  

You’re fretting about what you’ve gotten yourself into as he ushers you into his suite.

“Alright…” he says, picking up the remote and turning to you with a friendly but guarded grin, “where were we?”


	4. Chapter 4

“How long is this?” Seb asks, impatience sneaking into his tone.

“Oh, sometimes they do two-hour episodes. Why, are you getting tired? I can go.”

At the moment you’re both sprawled on the couch, Seb in sweats and a tshirt, you’re still in your hoodie but you’ve stripped back down to your sleep shorts. Seb’s head is resting on your stomach, so you can’t tell if he’s falling asleep or not.

“No, but let’s move to the other room to finish it. I’m getting a crick in my neck.”

You laugh, “Sorry, I’m not a very comfortable pillow.”

“Hmm, you’re a nice pillow. But this couch is a little rough. My legs are about to go numb.”

You both migrate to the bed, but Sebastian stops you before you can flop onto your stomach like you had been earlier.

“No, no…this way.” He points towards the end of the bed. He’s taken on a childlike, sleepy quality, so you cautiously lay down at the foot of the bed while he props a pillow up behind you so you can see the TV comfortably.

“Good?” he asks, and you nod, curious about what comes next.

Turns out he just wanted you to be in position to be a comfortable pillow for him, because he wraps an arm around your torso and lays his head back on your stomach, snuggling in just before the show returns from commercial break. You huff out a laugh and run your hand through his hair, delivering something between a playful tousle and a caress.

You can feel yourself grow more relaxed as the show nears its end. Sebastian is tracing circles along your side with his thumb, and you’ve got your hand running through his hair every now and then, resting at the nape of his neck when you’re still.

You both fall asleep before the show ends, neither of you end up caring who the murderer was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus endeth the fluff. Thar be smut ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up some time in the night and see infomercials playing on the TV. You’re still sleeping across the end of the bed, but now Sebastian has worked his way up and curled himself around you. Still groggy, you turn towards him and snuggle into the heat of his chest, warding off the air-conditioned chill of the hotel room.

You hear him inhale sharply, like he’s just woken up. His arms tighten around you.

“You ok, baby?”

You can tell he’s still half asleep, that endearment isn’t standard for him.

“Cold.” You say, and you can’t resist snuggling into him a little tighter.

“Hmm…” he says, and then he rises, pulling you with him so you both crawl up the bed and climb under the covers. Seb gets back up to flick off the invasive light of the TV. You sigh out in contentment, the bed is so warm and fluffy…

Sebastian crawls back up the bed and pulls you towards him, wrapping a leg around you and sneaking an arm around your torso, nuzzling under your ear with his nose. “Warm enough?”

You had been perfectly content to go back to sleep, but now you’re beginning to feel a little hot under the collar. You clear your throat and try to relax into his embrace, but you can’t help popping off with a sarcastic comment.

“What, I’m your body pillow now?” It’s said in a low murmur that ends up sounding a little huskier than you’d intended.

Seb nuzzles his nose under your ear again and you can feel him smile, “Mm-hmm. Best body pillow.”

Your face burns in the darkness and you turn your head away from him so he can’t sense your own smile, but that move backfires because now he’s nuzzling at the nape of your neck. Goosebumps rise all over your body as you jerk against him ever so slightly. Emboldened, you feel him place gentle kisses on your neck as his arms wrap you tighter against him. Your hips seem to move of their own accord and your legs tangle with his as he shifts around you.

It goes like this for a little while, neither of you speaking, just gently rocking against each other under the covers, Seb’s lips occasionally brushing against a tender point at your neck or behind your ear. You can feel that he’s pressing you tighter and tighter to him as his hands begin to roam. Both of you start breathing harder and you bite your lip as Seb presses up behind you so you feel his hardened length at your back.

Your breath catches on a little sigh of pleasure and that seems to set Seb off. His hand goes to your hip under the covers and he grinds up as he presses your ass down on his erection. You groan into your pillow as you press yourself against the mattress, arching your back as he grinds into you again. You’re spooning and dry humping and your breathing is getting more and more labored and you’re just beginning to sweat when he flings back the covers and rolls, bracing himself on his elbows above you.

The cool blast of air is a welcome relief after all that under cover friction and Sebastian helps you as you move to shrug out of your hoodie. He seems surprised, however, when you arch your back to pull your sleep shirt off as well. He sucks in a breath as he runs his hands up your sides before palming your breasts, running his thumbs over your hardened peaks as you bite your lip and fight not to moan, panting out breathy little kitten mewls instead.

“Oh fuck…” you hear him breathe your name quietly, and you roll your hips up to grind against him again.

Suddenly you’re yanked further down the bed and he’s covering you, grinding into you as his lips press against yours, not bothering to hold back his moans as you run your hands up and down his back, slowly bunching his shirt up so you can reach the heated skin below. You’re so wet you can tell you’ve soaked through your little sleep shorts. You wonder if he can feel you soaking through the crotch of his sweatpants the way you can feel the hard ridge of his cock every time he presses against you.

He’s ravishing your mouth, your neck, your throat, and you’re gently panting, murmuring his name, murmuring words of encouragement. Your hands slide down and you slip your shorts off, kicking them down your legs and under the covers. His hand is between your thighs like lightening, stroking your folds and preparing to slip into you, but you surprise him again when you pull his arm away and then roll over to straddle him.

“Shirt.” You order, pushing the hem up until he takes it and whips it off, eyebrow raised at the turn of events.

You lean down and kiss a wet trail across his abdomen, up over his chest, ghosting your lips back and forth over his collarbone before you’re hovering over him, on all fours, your mouth stilled just above his. “Pants.”

You’ve never seen a man move so fast. His sweatpants are off and he’s gripping you by the hips in no time, but you take a moment to pull back and sit on his thighs, taking him in through the light filtering through the hotel windows.

His abs are just as insane as you’d expected, but it’s somehow better to see them flexing under his labored breathing as he looks at you through lust-hooded eyes. His lips are swollen from kissing you. Your eyes trail down his body, taking in his cock, and you reach out to stroke it softly. He sighs and closes his eyes, dropping his head back on his pillow. Your feather-light touches after the rough humping against the fabric of his sweatpants are driving him crazy.

“God, you’re fuckin’ amazing…” he breathes.

“Oh, you say that to all the girls.” You tease, still whispering.

“No, no, no…” he gasps as you give his tip a little lick, “You could straight up be plannin' to murder me after this and I wouldn’t mind. I’d die happy.”

You let out a low laugh and his hips jolt as you swirl your tongue around him, bobbing your head as you slowly take him into your mouth, humming. He fights not to buck up as you lower onto him bit by bit, letting your saliva work up so you can glide smoothly along his shaft. You hum occasionally and he groans. Once you’ve worked him up properly you increase the tempo and incorporate some sucking, popping him in and out of your mouth, running your tongue down his shaft, massaging his balls and moaning onto his cock with satisfaction at every stuttered breath you draw from him.

And then you’re done. You sit up and shift forward to slide your slick against his shaft, hands on his chest, a wicked smile on your face as you roll your hips back and forth against him and bite your lip.

“Fuck…you ARE tryin’ to kill me…” he breathes, gripping your ass and grinding you against him harder.

“Well you said you wouldn’t mind…” your laugh is a little growl, and then you squeal as he suddenly lunges, pushing you onto your back and looking down into your face with a slightly menacing grin.

“My turn…” he breathes, his voice low and rasping as he moves his face into your neck and skims his lips down your collarbone, biting gently when he gets to your shoulder. You shudder with pleasure and wonder what else you can get him to bite. You hum, lost in how fucking hot it is to have your legs wrapped around Sebastian’s narrow hips while his wide, hulking shoulders hover over you and his soft lips suck their way along your other collarbone.

He works his way down your body and takes a nipple into his mouth. You arch against him, pleasure shuddering along your nerves as he licks and sucks and…

“Ohhhh…” you moan. He bites again. Does he know you have a biting kink? If he didn’t before, he’s just figured it out. He moves to your other breast and sucks hard, biting again as you writhe beneath him, moaning and arching your back, silently begging him to give you more.

He complies, lavishing your breasts with exquisite attention as you buck your hips against him and gently dig you nails into his back, trying not to leave marks.

He continues kissing his way down your body and you’re almost embarrassed at how wet you are when he skims his lips over yours, flicking out his tongue to taste you. Apparently he likes what he finds, because you feel his palms spread your thighs further apart, so they’re almost touching the bed, and then he spreads you with his thumbs and dips his tongue further into you, licking and sucking his way up to your clit. You’re so oversensitive at this point that you cry out in surprise when he flattens his tongue and presses hard against your nub before flexing his tongue into a point and swirling it around, causing you to buck up and scream.

“Oh my GOD, Sebastian…” you’re pulling on his hair and you don’t even notice, his mouth is digging into you and the sounds are obscene. He’s sealed his lips around your most tender area and you don’t even have time to tell him you’re coming before your muscles seize and your back is arching almost painfully, suspended as waves of pleasure wash over you.

Sebastian wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls up your limp body, looking pleased with himself.

“Fuck…” you say, still feeling a faint pulsing in your insides, “that was amazing.”

“Glad you liked it, but I’m not done with you yet.” Sebastian bites your shoulder and you roll your head to face him, regarding him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Well now you’re the one trying to kill me.” You drawl, even as that little pulse inside you flares back to life.

Something between a laugh and a growl emerges from Sebastian’s chest as he arranges your spent limbs around him, lining himself up with your entrance. You manage to wrap your arms around his neck as he leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips before brushing his mouth across your ear.

“You ready?” he breathes.

You reach up to nip playful little bites along his jawline. “Don’t. Ask. Silly. Questions.”

You feel him smile against your skin as he slides into you but his smile quickly transforms into an exquisitely pained expression as he releases a deep, guttural groan at the feel of you.

The sensation is heavenly, and you’re so tight from your recent orgasm that your eyes widen at how close you feel to another one. You try to relax as you grip around him, focusing on the feeling of him filling you, pumping in and out, but before you know it your hips are bucking and that shuddering feeling has overtaken you again.

“OH, FUCK…” Sebastian’s voice sounds strained as he feels you contract around him, and there’s a high pitched noise that you realize is coming from you as your second orgasm hits.

You continue to pump your hips as the waves subside, wanting to help him finish, wanting to make him feel as good as he’s made you feel. You’re absolutely stunned when you feel pressure tensing up inside you again as Sebastian drives into you, hips snapping, pounding you into the mattress.

“Do you…wanna…change…positions?” you breathe out, willing to do anything to make him come.

“Nm-mmm. Like this.” You’re splayed out underneath him as he pounds into you balls deep. You’re both slick with sweat and you’re starting to shake as you feel that coil inside you start to unravel again.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to come again, Sebastian…I can’t…” you’re breathless and spent and you feel so tightly wound inside you don’t know what will happen if he brings you to orgasm again.

He’s pistoning into you at a brutal pace, head buried in your neck, trapping your arms at your sides with his elbows. You’re helpless under his assault and climbing quickly towards your edge when he suddenly slows down and drives into you with fierce, deep thrusts as he whispers into your ear.

“Come with me.”

You explode along with him, tears running down your face as your third orgasm washes over you almost painfully. You’ve never understood the expression “seeing stars”, but you think maybe now you get it because you’re pretty sure you black out for a second, without ever actually losing consciousness.

You become aware that Sebastian is kissing all over your face, murmuring assurances as he wipes the tears streaming into your hair, whispering your name like a prayer.

“M’okay…” you say thickly, “gimme minute.” Your breath hitches in your chest as you try to get your breathing back to normal and Sebastian continues his ministrations, bracing himself on his elbows above you to give your lungs room to breathe but keeping his hands close enough to keep running along your face, tracing the soothing pads of his thumbs over your eyebrows, across your bottom lip, letting his long fingers trace gentle circles at your temples.

After a few moments you open your eyes and meet his concerned blue gaze.

“You think Mackie would approve?” you smile weakly.

Sebastian laughs, the full-throated sound reverberating around the room. “Oh yeah.”


End file.
